


Wind down

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: A quiet evening filled with games and emotions





	Wind down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We have another request from @drakewalkerfantasy on tumblr <3  
She asked to use the line of  
“Why would you say that? I tried so hard to make you happy and now you’re- your hands are distracting me.”  
And who am I to refuse? :D  
It’s fluffy and maybe a little funny  
Enjoy! <3

Claire sat down on the couch, sinking into the cushions with a satisfied sigh. She had an evening to herself, a cup of tea on the coffee table, a fluffy blanket covering her legs. Her blonde locks were gathered into a bun on top of her head, comfortable clothes providing the easiness of movements. She had a controller in her hands, her favorite game from her times in high school starting up on the screen. After a long day of work, all she wanted was to unwind and rest, and going back to one of her guilty pleasures was just what she needed.

It took her some time to get back to get used to the controls again, but it seemed like a smooth ride from there. She got so lost in the story that she missed the sound of the door being opened, the keys falling into the bowl with a clink, soft steps of bare feet against the wooden floor. The only thing that made her notice the change in her surroundings was a pair of hands, touching her shoulders. Ethan leaned down over the back of the sofa, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

“Hi, Sweetheart.” He hummed into her hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

“How was your day?” Claire asked, her gaze still fixed on the screen as she patted a place next to her for him to sit in. He went around the couch, falling onto it with a heavy sigh, the weight of the whole day settling in.

“Long.” he laughed as he answered, placing his hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. “A few PITAs here and there, and uh… there was this awful meeting with Nash that still makes me shake in anger. I hope yours was better.”

Claire shook her head with a fake smile, overdone and playful. She finished what she was doing, turning to look at him. Her hands grabbed his, pressing the controller into his palms.

“If you want to wind down, this will be a good way to do it.” he scoffed, laughing breathlessly at her idea.

“Rookie, we both know that I am useless with those things.”

“I promise this will be fun, I’ll help you. Here.” She moved to sit in his lap, circling his arms around her to place her hands over his, positioning his fingers, guiding them with her own. “You use this to go forward, this one shoots out power-ups, you turn with this and jump with this. Now, let’s try it.”

For the next thirty minutes they proceeded to play the game… or attempt at least. True to his words, Ethan was completely useless at video games, and it wasn’t like Claire wasn’t expecting this. She just wanted to help him relax. When he got the hang of how the controller worked, she removed her hands from his, letting them fall against her sides.

“You’re doing this on purpose! How can you not see it?” she laughed, exclaiming loudly as she pointed to the screen.

“Why would you say that? I tried so hard to make you happy and now you’re- your hands are distracting me.” He cut off in the middle of his sentence, noticing how her fingers started running up and down his legs, pinching his skin from time to time. The more he failed in game, the more she teased him with her hands, waiting for him to notice.

“That was the whole point. Did it work?” she squeezed his thighs as she finished her sentence, taking the controller from his hands and turning to the side to look at him.

“I don’t know. Do you think it did?” he mused, pressing his lips to hers softly. His hold on her tightened slightly, the kiss breaking as soon as it started, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

“Well, you’re definitely not thinking about anything else than right here and right now. I’d say my mission ended with a success. And for the record…” she whispered, touching her index finger to his nose slightly in a playful manner. “You’re making me very happy.”

With that, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, letting her down on her feet. With tired moves, eyes barely open, they undressed each other, Ethan putting his pajamas on, passing a fresh shirt to Claire for her to sleep in. They fell onto the bed together, pulling the covers over them, their arms wrapping around each other tightly.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He whispered into the darkness of the night, just as the sleep threatened to take him. She turned her head to the side, kissing his chest with a small smile. “I’m so grateful you never gave up on me. Even when I did.”

“I’m not sure I could ever give up on you. You are far too important to me to do that. I love you too much to do that.” She spoke softly, recalling one reason, one thing from their day that erased all the bad things.

They made their relationship public.

And suddenly it was easier to breathe, easier to walk, to work, to live. People no longer looked at them like two crazy entities whether they were in the same room, they no longer had to restrain themselves on their instincts to reach out for each other’s hands. Comforting each other came naturally and without any barriers.

With contented smiles on their faces, and a fleeting thought of all the days they would get to spend together, they drifted off in a sense of complete peacefulness and safety.


End file.
